The present disclosure relates to voice transmission, and more specifically, to selective voice transmission during telephone calls.
It is often difficult to achieve clear voice transmission when speaking over a telephone in a busy or noisy place, such as a crowded restaurant, a noisy street, a train station, an office cubicle, or the like. In many cases, background noises and neighboring conversations are picked up by a telephone microphone and transmitted on a telephone call. These background noises are undesirable and make it difficult for other individuals on a telephone call to clearly hear the voice of the person speaking on the call.
A variety of different technologies have been developed to attempt to filter out background noise during telephone calls. For example, current technologies include voice suppression, noise reduction and noise cancellation. In general, these technologies use a combination of algorithms and hardware, such as multiple microphones, to attempt to filter out the unwanted background noise. However, the currently available methods are not able to distinguish between neighboring conversations and the voice of a person using the phone.